new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
CD-I Ganon
- Assist Trophy= }} |imagewidth = 250 |caption = "YOU MUST DIE!" |Row 1 title = Universe |Row 1 info = The Legend Of Zelda, Zelda CD-i |Row 2 title = Debut |Row 2 info = Link: The Faces of Evil (1993) Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (1993) |Row 3 title = Appears in |Row 3 info = Smash Bros. Lawl (Assist Trophy) YTPGuy17's Smash Bros Lawl (Playable) |Row 4 title = Nationality |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Playstyle |Row 5 info = Defensive |Row 6 title = Played by |Row 6 info = Mark Berry }}CD-i Ganon '''is the 13th introduced fighter in YTPGuy17's Lawl. CD-i Ganon is a force to be laughed-at up close but reckoned with from a distance. His quick and snappy tactics are able to easily overwhelm his foes in both the cutscenes and actual gameplay from the CD-i games, but he's best suited orchestrating events behind the scenes to avoid and heavily overwhelm his foes with strategic assistance, so he'd fit very well as a well-ranged hit & run fighter. Assist Trophy (Original) '''Ganon was originally an Assist Trophy in the OG Smash Bros. Lawl. When summoned, He shoots thunder with no fixed pattern. Entrance - The Darkest Nightmare Hour Ganon appears onto the field from some thunder. Moveset Neutral B - Dark Fire Ganon fires a small fireball resembling a flaming human skull. The skulls will always home in on an opponent and will stop when they either hit their target, hit anything else, or have hanged-out for a short while. Every time a skull is fired, they'll become smaller and weaker, so when the attack isn't used for a while, the skulls will be bigger and more powerful. Holding B charges the attack to release one larger, more damaging fireball. Move Origin During the final Ganon battle in both Zelda CD-i games, Ganon will fire homing fire-skulls at the player (Link in The Faces of Evil and Zelda in Wand of Gamelon). Side B - Electrobolt Tapping Side B allows Ganon to fire a long-ranged lightning bolt that briefly stuns opponents. The opponent will get stunned slightly longer if used from a distance. Charging the attack lets Ganon release a close-ranged attack with his lightning that does greater damage. The charged attack can also stop projectiles and let them be picked up. Move Origin In the cutscene before the final battle in Wand of Gamelon, when Zelda enters Ganon's lair in the dark, Ganon is shown upset and tells her that she must die, then he flashes lightning at her. Up B - Nightmare Capture Ganon swoops through the air like a ghostly being. Here, he will grab the first opponent he touches and will take them into the air with him and will throw them forward. The opponent will be thrown farther depending on how much damage they have. Pressing B at the height of his flight makes Ganon throw the opponent downwards instead, an' throwing them downwards has a 1/7 chance that the opponent will fall asleep. Move Origin In The Faces of Evil, when Gwonam shows Link a vision of Zelda being captured, Ganon hovers over her in her sleep, delivering a chilling rhyme while claiming her as his prisoner. Down B- Ganon's Army Here, Ganon will use his lightning to summon one of his many minions to fight for him. The minion that appears is random, and there can only ever be one minion at a time. Trying to summon an new minion makes the older one disappear. The possible minions include; *Moblins will patrol the stage and throw spears at enemies. *Goriyas throw boomerangs at opponents, which return to them if they don't hit anything. *Ghinis fly up to opponents to grab and leech life off of them, and can only be removed when moving back and forth a lot. They work very similarly to Michael Jackson's Zombies. *Armos walk around the stage and stab at opponents. They are very durable and difficult to kill. Move Origin Ganon in the CD-i Games (As well as the Canonic Ones) has minions, who are very common enemies in the Zelda games. In the moveset video, the inspiration clip was taken from AVGN 's Review of the Zelda CD-I Games. Final Smash - YOU MUST DIE! Ganon will make the screen go dark, while one of the opponents will comment on the darkness. Then one of the opponents uses a lantern to light up all characters on screen, and Ganon's shadow will overshadow the stage. He will yell "YOU DARE BRING LIGHT TO MY LAIR? YOU MUST DIE!" and his hands descend onto the top of the screen. Here, tilting the control stick will let his hands move back and forth while any button lets him unleash lighting from his palms that deals massive damage. The darkened stage also makes it hard for opponents to see where they are going, possibly leading them to their dooms. When all opponents are killed or after a while of lightning, the Finale Smash will end. Move Origin This move share the same origin as Electrobolt. KO Sounds * KO #1: "NOOo!" * KO #2: "It BURRRRNS!" * Star KO: "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!-" * Screen KO: "AHhh!" Taunts * Up Taunt: "Grrrrrreat!" * Side Taunt: "SILENCE!" * Down Taunt: "You will DIE!" Victories # "Join me, and I will make your face the greatest in Koridai!" # "YOU, are my PRISONER!" # *makes scrunched-up face* Regular Attacks * Jabs: * Dash Attack: Smash Attacks * Sd: Ganon breaths fire forward while shouting "BURRRRRN!" * Up: * Dn: Tilt Attacks * Sd: * Up: * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: Hectan grabs the opponent in-front of Ganon. * Forward: Ganon yells "Hectan!" as Hecty walks forward and throws the opponent. * Back: * Up: Hectan throws the opponent above Ganon, who proceeds to zap the opponent with lightning. * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Trivia *Ganon was formally debatable in YTPguy17's Empty Slot, but he was still announced of getting a moveset after Ophelia Chill. Category:Assist Trophy Category:Lawl Category:Playable Character Category:YTPguy17 Category:Villain Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Video Game Characters Category:Zelda CD-i Category:Adults Category:UnHuman Category:CD-i Category:Nintendo Category:Unlockable Character Category:Flying Characters Category:Gerudo Category:90's Category:Non-Playable Character Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Assistance Category:Unknown Age Category:Hit n' Run Category:Defensive